The Lonely
by animefreaksrus
Summary: That feeling of dread and pain in your gut told you that something happened. Something awful, that you would not want to know about.   Humanstuck/Sadstuck One Shot.   I do not own the lyrics to the song in this story.


**The Lonely: TerezixKarkat**

_2 a.m., where do I begin?  
>Crying off my face again.<br>The silent sounds of loneliness  
>Wants to follow me to bed.<em>

You knew that there was something completely and utterly wrong. Even if you couldn't see, didn't mean you didn't know what was going on in the world. And as much as you hated that people underestimate you, you truly don't know what was going on at that moment.

You are Terezi Pyrope, and you are currently laying down in you and your fiancé, Karkat Vantas' apartment. The bed is cold and hard without Karkat lying next to you, telling you how beautiful you are and how much he loves you. Everything was cold when he went off to war. You chuckled dryly. Damn boy, thinking he can face anything.

Every day, you walk over to your calendar, and cross off a new day, and repeat the number of days till he comes home. Today, it would be six months, two weeks, five days. So much time left… But you smile whenever thinking of Karkat appearing at the door, holding candy red roses—your favorite—and kissing you like the first time.

Of course… You wouldn't be able to see it.

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most  
>I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well<em>

That feeling of dread and pain in your gut told you that something happened. Something awful, that you would not want to know about. You sat up from the bed, and felt around for your walking stick. You grunted as you knocked over a lamp. Karkat always told you that you kept your walking stick in a stupid place…

When you finally felt your red walking stick, you got up from the bed, and tapped the cane around the floor, making sure not to bump into anything. You groped the hall walls, and finally found that you were in the living room. You sighed, and slowly sat down on the couch.

It was silent in the house, except for the tick of the clock in the kitchen. If Karkat were here, he'd be yelling and ranting about what a shithole you both live in, and how his part time job at the local Quick Stop paid minimum wage. And you would say, "Well _obviously_, Karkles. That's the U.S. for you." And he would just scowl and plant a kiss on your forehead. And that, would cause a smile to spread over your face.

But, no. Karkat wasn't here. He was off in Afghanistan, fighting in a major, bloody battle. He could die…

That thought sent shivers down your spine. You took off your glasses, and wiped your forming tears. No. Enough of that. No crying. Karkat would call you a damn pansy, and tell you to man up. Then you would merely smile and nod.

No, but Karkat isn't here to tell you that.

Before you could break out into tears, the doorbell rang. You sniffed and wiped away a few straying tears. You abandoned your walking stick, and walked over to the door. Slowly, you opened it up.

"May I help you?" you say politely.

"Um… yes. I am Captain Zahhak. I am a part of the Federal Army… Are you Terezi Pyrope?" a voice said smoothly.

You sniffed nodded. "That's me."

"Well… First… These are for you, from the Army." There was a rustling sound.

"Pardon me, Sir. But I am blind," you grumbled.

You could practically see the widening of the eyes, and the sweat forming on the dude's forehead. "Oh… my apologies." Something was put in your hand. You sniffed whatever it was.

Candy red roses. Your favorite.

"Vantas… Vantas said they were your favorite."

You smiled weakly. "Yeah…"

"But… I have something terrible to tell you, Miss."

All air escaped your lungs.

"I am sorry to say, Miss Pyrope, but your fiancé has died in battle."

_Dancing slowly in an empty room.  
>Can the lonely take the place of you?<br>I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
>Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again.<em>

The roses dropped from your hands, which were shaking and sweaty. "W-What?" you rasped, your eyes widening from behind your glasses.

"He… Shit… Miss Pyrope, why don't we…"

"No! Shut up! You just… You think you can fucking… fucking come to my home a-and t-tell me that my fucking fiancé is… is… dead? N… No…" Your whole body was shaking, and you couldn't stop the tears that were flowing.

"I-I am so sorry, Miss Pyrope."

"NO YOU AREN'T YOU SON OF A BITCH!" you screamed, shaking. Your hands shakily made it up to your mouth, where a sob escaped. You pointed outside—or where you expected was outside—and screamed, "JUST FUCKING GO!"

_Too afraid to go inside.  
>For the pain of one more loveless night.<br>But the loneliness will stay with me  
>And hold me 'til I fall asleep.<em>

"I-I… Very well… I am terribly sorry for your loss."

Then you heard the door close.

You stood there, a wobbling mess. The tears were running down your cheeks, and you blubbered out sobs and nonsense. You didn't even try to find your walking stick, as you made your way for the bedroom. You bumped into the walls, and knocked down a few pictures, which shattered. You didn't even feel the pain as you stepped on a stray piece of glass.

_Broken pieces of  
>A barely breathing story<br>Where there once was love  
>Now there's only me and the lonely <em>

When you felt the doorknob for your bedroom, you stumbled in, and flopped on the bed. You began to weep in Karkat's old pillow, which still faintly smelled of him—cherries. You smelled the pillow, and your lip trembled. Your screams of agony filled the house, and you just couldn't bear the pain. You stumbled up, and groped for the calendar. When you reached it, you ripped it off the wall and threw it somewhere across the room.

You flopped back on the bed, and began to cry again.

Hours later, the tears and pain in your body disappeared. All there was was numbness. Your chest felt like someone had ripped your heart out, and stomped on it.

You closed your eyes one last time, and took another sniff Karkat's old pillow. Cherries. Sweet, sweet cherries.

Then your eyes closed, as a hollow and empty sleep overtook you.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room  
>Can the lonely take the place of you?<br>I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
>Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again<em>


End file.
